Destiny
by Meydral Skirata
Summary: Sidious has revealed his presence, forcing Anakin and Padmé on the run. But they will do anything to protect their daughter. They also will do anything to keep the Jedi alive. Look, this is my first summary so cut me some slack. Please!
1. Chapter 1: A Legend is Born

**_Welcome to my first story I hope you all enjoy! Please review! Let me know what you think! _  
**

**_I do not own ANYTHING! Disney has all rights to the characters. Except Anakin and Padmé's daughter, I own her. _**

In space sound doesn't travel. With no air to carry it seemed invisible. On a Naboo Skiff however the screams and moans of Anakin Skywalker's wife pierced his ears as she struggled to give birth.

He was praying that she could hold on until they reached Naboo. He at least wanted that one thing to go as planned. He wanted their baby to be born on Naboo, and not in the vast realms of space on just some old skiff. As Padmé's cries echoed all over the ship however, he wondered if they would make it.

As soon as Naboo reached his vision Anakin praised every force out there, and ran to check on his struggling wife. "Padmé!" He shouted over her painful cries. Anakin rushed to her and held her hand."Just a little longer Darling, we just reached Naboo."

"Ani! It hurts! So much!"

"I know! I know. Just a little longer, ans then we can do what we wanted. Remember? Have the baby in the Lake Country, set up its room. We're gonna get to do that Padmé, just hang on a little longer."

"Trying!"

"I know you are! I'm so proud of you!"

He bent down and kissed her sweaty forehead, and left her back in the care of 3P0.

As calmly as he could he steered the Skiff through Naboo's atmosphere to the landing pad outside of Varykino. R2 was a big help in helping him keep his sane, and kept chirping reassurances to him.

As soon as he opened up the hatch Anakin raced to the back of the ship and picked up Padmé in one swift movement. With the help of the Force he was able to carry her to the household. Using the force he navigated his way to the room near the one intended to be the baby's. Anakin had to delve into Padmé's mind to find him, but as he was so determined it wasn't difficult.

As soon as Anakin had sight of the designated bed he set her on the bed and helped her into a better position. Within no time he sprang into action. He found the closest fresher possible and just grabbed as many towels as he could see. All the while he could hear his wife screaming down the hall.

As soon as he dropped the towels off he ran into the kitchen and found the biggest bowel he could find and filled it with hot water. Grabbing a table-cloth just before he returned to Padmé's side.

Finally Anakin felt like he was ready. For delivering the baby anyway. He didn't feel a fraction of ready for fatherhood. With everything going on lately, with the discovery of Sidious and everything else going on, he didn't feel ready at all to be a father. But as they say, there's no time like the present.

Anakin could clearly tell Padmé was pushing, wether he wanted her to or not. However, he was more concerned about preparing to check the baby over when it was born than anything else.

He slipped on the sterile gloves he had picked up from the bathroom and proceeded to check where they were. The head was all the way out now. As gently as he had ever held anything before he grasped the baby's head and tried to help Padmé bring it into the world.

He wasn't sure how long they were there. To him it felt like hours, for Padmé it felt like an entire eternity, but it was clear to both that it was time. Padmé felt so strange as she felt the baby pass through, and her eyes went as wide as they had ever been as she felt the baby leave her body.

Small cries of discomfort filled the air. In his hands Anakin held a squirming, bloodied, beautiful baby in his hands. Anakin's cheeks felt immediately wet. This was the most beautiful, and important time in his life. The birth of his child. Anakin had never laid eyes on anything more gorgeous than this baby in his hands.

"Ani!"

Anakin looked up at his wife to see she too was crying. Tears left trails down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red. As carefully as he could he held the baby up for her to see.

Padmé was speechless. There in his hands was the most beautiful creature she had laid on eyes on in all her life. This little things cries carried off her sweet voice. Padmé reached out her hand to it, and Anakin brought the baby closer to her so she could touch it. "It's beautiful!" She sobbed.

"Absolutely beautiful! Like it's mother."

Padmé shook her head. Anakin always tried to say she was always so beautiful, but she had no doubt I her mind she looked like one heck of a sweaty mess. Padmé brought two fingers up to her lips and kisser them, then she placed the fingers she kissed on the baby's head.

Anakin wrapped up the baby in a couple of towels and then brought it over to the bowel of water. He placed the tiny being into the bowel despite its protests and began rubbing the water all over its body. Anakin thought maybe it was starting to contribute the warm water to its mother's comftorable womb, and reduced it's cries to simple wimpers. "See, it feels good doesn't it?" Anakin leaned down and kissed one of the baby's little cheeks.

Once Anakin finished he picked up the baby and brought it over to the table to begin checking it.

"How is it Ani?"

"Perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, and it's... a girl! Padmé she's a little girl, our baby girl." Tears heeded way down his cheeks. Knowing that he had absolutely beautiful girls, two beautiful girls. This baby had filled up more if the hole on his heart that had formed when his mother died, but he had more to live more. He actually had an even better reason to live for now. His family!

Anakin finished drying her off, then wrapped her in several blankets. Then Anakin just picked her up and held her for a few minutes. He was mesmerized by how perfect she was. With her dark hair, pale skin, everything about her, even her cries. Anakin brought her forehead to his lips and gave her a light kiss. "Hi Baby! Hi! I'm your Daddy! I love you so much!" He meant that. The second she came out of Padmé's body he loved her more than anything right then. This was his girl. _That's my girl! _

Anakin looked over at Padmé, and made contact with her heart melting smile.

Padmé reached out her arms to Anakin, indicating she wanted the baby. Once he was next to her they began the dance if transferring the baby between parents. Once it was complete Padmé gazed down at the tiny baby girl she just delivered. "She's gorgeous!"

"She sure is." Anakin sat on the bed next to her and gazed down at their daughter. "You did an amazing job Angel!" Anakin kissed the side of her face as her reward.

Padmé chuckled/sobbed and then turned her head to kiss him full on the lips. Their baby wiggled a little on her chest, but as soon as they were looking at her again she calmed down, and went back to snuggling up to her mother.

Funny, Anakin thought, her eyes weren't open yet and yet she could tell if they were looking at her. It was no question why, Anakin could clearly tell she was strong with the force. Very strong.

Anakin touched her small conscience with his own, and she responded back, and their uncanny bond was forever formed. Anakin just kept staring at her, mesmerized all over again. The baby took one of her arms and brushed it across her eyes, then after some struggling she opened her eyes.

They were wide as she stared at him. He knew all babies eyes were blue when they were first-born, but he could clearly tell her's would remain forever blue. Anakin felt a feeling being sent by her through their bond. _Love._ Words couldn't describe how overwhelmed he was at that moment, but they also couldn't describe how truly loved he felt right then.

The baby's hand kept balling up and flexing, Anakin took his finger and smoothed down the small hand. Just when he was about to remove his hand the baby grasped his finger, and seemed unwilling to let go. So, Anakin stayed a few more moments until she seemed to be drifting off a little, but he still stayed where he was. He just couldn't help from being away from his family. "You look tired." He commented suddenly.

Padmé was in fact tired. She had spent nearly twelve hours in labour to the point where she thought she would die from it. "I am."

"I can take her for a while and you can rest if you want."

"No it's ok. I want to stay up with her, and she might need something."

"Ok. Well in that case I had better contact your parents. We need to get all of them down here, and they'll need to Tay here. Just until things cool off."

"Agreed. Only contact my mother, she'll contact Sola."

Anakin nodded his head then planted a kiss on her brow. "Call for Mr if you need anything."

Ruwee was Speedo g as,fast as he could toward their old retreat. Beside him his wife was jittering. Now they were worried sick about their daughter and her husband, and their supposedly new granddaughter.

Both knew how dangerous it was to have a baby in their situation. Even though Anakin had assured them she and her mother were fine, a parent was always worried about their child.

Ruwee spotted a figure on the dock. The housekeepers had been, so it had to be Anakin then.

Jobal was the first to jump on to the dock, and she embraced her son-in-law. Ruwee joined the two a moment later, and Anakin felt much better than he had before. "How's Padmé?" Jobal asked.

"She and the baby are fine"

"Where-" Anakin cut her off. "They're in the first room on the right.

Jobal ran toward the house, leaving her husband and Anakin to get the things.

Padmé was just settling down to sleep, her daughter on her chest.

A little while ago the birth had been with the delivery of the placenta. Now Padmé felt refurbished, and was as content as she ever had been.

Not too soon her mother burst in, and the pair immediately locked eyes.

Jobal wasn't at all shocked by the sight of a baby. Anakin had informed them she had given birth, but what caught Jobal was her daughter's condition.

Padmé looked exhausted. She had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were drooping on the verge of sleep. However, behind those eyes happiness and profound New love.

Jobal approached her daughter to start tending to her.

Ruwee handed Anakin another bag and he brought it up to shore. A nagging question had been pulling at Ruwee's mind though. "How was it?"

Anakin set the bag down and glanced at his father-in-law. "Pardon?"

"I mean the birth. How was it?"

Anakin smiled , remembering his wife's bold strength during that whole ordeal. "Padmé did beautifully. Made it pretty clear that it was extremely painful, but she pulled through."

Ruwee handed him another bag. "You helped her didn't you?"

"As best I could. There really wasn't much I could do beside talk to her. I had to pilot the ship, and help deliver the baby when we got here, so that's that. In the end though. Baby's beautiful, Mom is beautiful, both are healthy, and that's all that matters to me."

Ruwee was proud of his daughter's husband. He remembered when his girls were born, he was a complete mess and couldn't even make a complete thought.

"And, what did you two decide to name her?"

"Haven't thought one up yet."

"Oh."

"I mean, I'm thinking of ideas, but so far nothing."

"Hm. It'll come eventually. Or perhaps we could help you two out."

"That probably would be best. Force knows what kind of names I'll come up with."

Ruwee laughed. "Whatever she ends being called, it'll be special. "

"That it will be."

Jobal had looked over the young infant while Padmé took a brief nap. The little girl looked indeed healthy, aware, and strong too. The little girl didn't really appear to be happy at all that she was out of the safe, and warm confinement of her mother. It was cold. It hadn't snowed quite yet, but winter was here. If Jobal knew anything it was that a newborn barely an hour old did not like the cold. Right now Jobal had her unwrapped so she could look over her, and she was giving the occasional whimper, but had it written on her face she was not happy.

Finally Jobal ruled out that she was a perfectly healthy baby girl, and wrapped her back up in her blanket, and laid her right next to her mother.

Jobal stayed, just to look over her daughter, and granddaughter.

Anakin took the last few bags to Jobal and Ruwee's designated room. Now complete he was heading back to his room.

He saw Jobal reclining on one of the plush chairs. She gave him the shush sign and indicated her head to the bed.

Poor Padmé had fallen asleep, the baby right next to her.

Jobal got up to give him some privacy with his new family. Not that he didn't love his mother-in-law, but he was thankful for the time.

Poor Padmé looked worn out. He was grateful she was actually getting some sleep. These next few days would no doubt be torture for her as they tried to settle into a routine taking care of the baby. But, he could take care of her save for feeding her.

Anakin eventually fell asleep in his chair, but was later awoken by soft whimpers from the baby.

Her cries weren't loud enough that Anakin thought she was hungry, or that she desperately needed anything. So Anakin just picked her up in his arms and tried to delve into the force to see what she needed. There was nothing. However, he got his answer when the baby quieted in his arms.

So he just smiled at his little girl, and cuddled her close.

He sent a feeling to her through the force. In that instant she looked at him. He didn't feel like he was controlling himself as he rubbed her cheek up and down with his finger.

She was really was beautiful. How of all beings in the universe, did he receive a gift as special as being this little girls father. Given to him by none other than his angel.

Anakin looked at his sleeping wife. Her angelic face expressed clear discomfort and exhaustion, but she sill out waged diathims in beauty by so much. Again he wondered, what did he do to deserve these two special girls.

The baby cooed, and Anakin looked at her again.

_**What do you think? Did I do decent for my first story? Please let me know? And I need some help with naming their daughter. I can't decide between Zena or Gaeriel. Help me out! Which name do you like best? I'll have another chapter up soon! God bless all of you!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hope

_**And here is Chapter 2! Big thanks to Queen Nabberie and Queen Yoda for being my first ever two reviewers. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. It's not as long as chapter 1, but more is coming. God bless to all of you! **_

The cold bit at everything in the room. Padmé subconsciously tried to snuggle into the blanket comforters more. Which resulted in a ray of sunlight shining right on her eye, evidently waking her up.

Everything was quiet. Empty as far as she could see. When she tried to sit up, pain struck her like a hammer, and she immediately laid back down.

Padmé had felt pain before, but not like this. By far, last night's and this morning's pain was the worst she had ever experienced in her life. Her body felt abnormal even, but that was to be expected. She had grown so used to having a baby inside her for months now, it felt strange that she wasn't in there anymore. She was happy though. Her baby was here, and she could finally look at her, and see this beautiful creation that had grown inside her for what seemed like forever.

Padmè looked around for her baby. Then her heart jumped in her chest when she saw her. She was in Anakin's arms, partially on his lap because he was asleep, and she was cuddled toward her father. Anakin's face was relaxed, leaning toward her. It was the most peaceful she had seen him in a long time.

It was a beautiful site that had struck Padmé's heart like never before.

She remembered telling Anakin that she had hoped to have had a family before they married. Now looking back on that time leading up to now, despite the circumstances, it was perfect. Padmé had the most amazing husband, and now the most amazing daughter. How was it that she deserved these precious gifts? It was more than she could have ever asked for.

The baby stirred, and made cute little cooing noises. Padmé was just itching to hold her, but she couldn't stand, and Anakin was asleep. But he stirred shortly after the baby woke up.

He didn't register Padmé was awake at first. Instead he readjusted his hold on the baby, and cuddled her to his chest.

"Ani?" She asked.

That got him to turn his head toward her, and he gave her the most adoring smile that her heart started to flutter. He rose and then sat beside her on the bed, allowing her to stroke their little girl's face.

They just sat there in silence for a while. Enjoying each other's company, and these beautiful bonding moments. Padmé eventually took the baby from Anakin and held her to her own chest; then Anakin climbed in beside her and held the both of them.

Padmé thought it outstanding that just a few weeks ago Anakin was unsure about everything, afraid, hesitant, didn't know whom to trust; and now he was a perfectly content man with pride of a new father.

Anakin had a lot of darkness in his life. Some of which he was managing to overcome with her help, but now that their baby had entered their lives, Padmé knew she was the key. She would take Anakin down the path of overcoming his darkness, and will fulfill him in a way that even she couldn't.

Not only would she be the key to helping Anakin, but she was the hope for the galaxy. Her parents had brought her into a time of turmoil, an evil Sith Emperor had revealed himself and had struck a blow from which it may be impossible to recover from. However, Padmé just knew that her daughter would make it possible, she would play a huge part in saving the galaxy from it's traumatic fate. For now though, Padmé was just content to lay here with her, and her father, and try and be as good a mother as she could.

"What are we going to call her?" Anakin finally asked.

Padmé thought over it. She had a few names in her head, but when contemplated they just didn't seem right for their daughter. Padmé wanted to give her a name that would let people know she was strong, and unique. It was out there somewhere, they just had to reach for it. "I don't know. I don't even know where to start."

"You don't have any names in mind?"

"I do, they just don't sound right for her. Surely, you have a few names in mind."

Anakin chuckled. "If you heard the names I thought up you'd think I'm really crazy."

"I already do."

Anakin laughed, but then his grin turned into an uncomfortable frown. "Well, there is one name that I really like."

"Tell me!"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

Padmé smiled at him in the sweetest way she had ever smiled. "I promise."

_**What do you think!? And I finally decided on the name just so you know. I'll reveal it in the next chapter which will be soon. Please leave reviews! God bless all of you!**_


End file.
